1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vapor chamber, and in particular to a method for sealing edge of a vapor chamber.
2. Description of Prior Art
The conventional vapor chamber includes a hollow plate, a wick structure provided in the hollow plate, and a sealing pipe in communication with the interior of the hollow plate. The hollow plate is constituted of two separate covers. The periphery of each of the two covers is a sealing edge. The two covers cover to each other and the wick structure is provided on inner walls of the two covers. Then, the sealing edges are sealed by a sealing process. A pipe is inserted into a filling port formed between the two cover plates. Through the filling port, a working fluid is filled into the vapor chamber and air inside the vapor chamber is drawn to the outside.
Conventionally, the sealing edges on the peripheries of the two covers are aligned with each other and then a connecting portion between the two covers is soldered together to thereby seal the edges of the vapor chamber. Further, the working fluid is filled into the vapor chamber. The working fluid circulates in the vapor chamber for transferring the heat by means of the phase change thereof. Since the interior of the vapor chamber is often subjected to thermal expansion and contraction, the tightness of the sealing edges of the vapor chamber becomes very critical. In order to enhance the tightness of the vapor chamber, the soldering process has to be performed more precisely, which inevitably increases the working hours and cost for manufacturing the vapor chamber.
In view of the above present, the present Inventor proposes a novel and reasonable method based on his experience and researches.